


inverse

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, What am I doing, how to: make up for not posting for like 1+ months, kwami swap au, this is the worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they aren't sure if partners do this, but like <i>hell</i> are they going to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inverse

**Author's Note:**

> ok so first off: i apologize for the month long break between fics bc life happened and i forgot how to write for a bit. next this was heavily inspired by sallteas on tumblr's kwami swap au and it somehow became this lol oops 
> 
> and this was also edited by harm and enjoy!

"Chat." His voice is muffled against her lips as he struggles to hold back the groan that tries to spill out. "Chat, come on."  
  
The weight pressed against his chest shifts and his fingers slip when they try to keep their hold on her waist. There's a suffocating stillness to the air, making it harder for him to catch his breath because all he can smell is her perfume. It's sickly sweet and smells entirely like Chat, but all he wants is more. Her fingers press lightly against his chest and slide from spot to spot, hair messy from the wind.  
  
"What, babe?" Her question starts just as she lifts herself away from his lips, taking his bottom lip with her. She lets her voice drag out the syllable before her teeth let his lip go, eyes half lidded as she looks at him. She dazzles him with the blue of her irises, framed just right by the moonlight.  
  
He gulps and his fingers start to slip lower from their resting place on the small of her back, starting with the slow descent of his pinky towards the curve of her backside. He doesn’t mean to but his mouth is dry and the look in her eyes is beckoning and amorous, scorching hot in the cool air. She sounds just as breathless as he is, and as much as he tries to, he can barely keep himself on his feet.  
  
"I have things to do, you know." He's willingly drowning in her gaze, falling to the bottom of the ocean she holds him in. He feels exposed despite the complete coverage of his suit, as though he were being undressed by her eyes.  
  
"Didn't know my name was 'things'," she says, voice silky as her fingertips creep from her chest to meet at the nape of his neck, slowly pulling him to her.  
  
As much as he tries to convince himself that this wasn't what partners did, he doesn't stop her. He doesn't stop the longing in his heart that's making him lean into the kiss, eyes firmly shut as he melts.  
  
He doesn't stop his fingers from gradually tracing their way down the small of her back, touch featherlight as they skim over the surprisingly firm flesh of her backside. They slide down further to the back of her thighs, gently gripping muscle. Before he has a grasp on what's going on, he starts to support her weight with his hands, eventually realizing that he's carrying her and that it would take a while before he'd stop associating sweet vanilla with her.  
  
She pulls back in a sudden fit of desperation, lips kiss-bruised and chest heaving. " _Fuck_ ," she whispers, and he can see her cool demeanor give way to the need that's threatening to erupt from the cracks in her exterior. She wraps her legs around his waist and cards her fingers through his hair cautiously, gently messing up blond locks.  
  
"Language, Chat." He chides her almost playfully, but his uneven breathing gives him away. She only grins back up at him and wets her lips again, leaning back into him. He expects her to kiss him again, but instead shivers as he feels the soft wetness of her lips meet the underside of his jaw instead, stamping their mark over the exposed skin.  
  
"You're no fun," she murmurs into the space just below his ear and he can feel her smile into his skin as he shivers. Seconds are ticking past as he gets closer and closer to exploding, like he were fireworks and she the match that would make him burst. He's consuming everything she says, eating up every decadent word she says with fervor.  
  
The instant she pulls away from his neck he crashes his lips to hers, almost knocking the wind out of her lungs. The carnal need he's been struggling to keep down is starting to surface, and he can't help but tighten his grip on her thighs, pulling her just a little closer to him.  
  
She makes a noise that toes the line between a gasp and whimper and it's magnified in the silence of night, and subsequently, in his ears as well. Her resolve is crumbling as quickly as his own is, and he has only so long until he runs out of air.  
  
With a needy whimper she pulls back first, pupils suddenly blown wide as she looks him over, chest heaving against his. Her thighs tighten around his waist and the feeling of her clothed core pressed against his bulge makes them both groan, sounds to be carried away by the gentle breeze.  
  
Faint pleasure starts to ebb at the edges of his mind and suddenly he's hyperaware of how she's pressed against him, body soft and begging for him to make a move.  
  
"Fucking hell, princess," he says, voice thick and coarse.  
  
He closes his eyes and opens them again to find her gaze mere inches away from his own, her gaze sultry and wanting, if not anything else. He can see a faint blush start to bleed out from under her mask, and she knows she’s unleashed the lust he pretends not to feel.  
  
"Hm?" she says, smiling knowingly at him, suddenly confident and cocky. He watches her breathe and she sits up just a little, lips curled in a smug grin. She presses her chest against his, silently daring him to do _something_ because she _knows_ him, and she knows exactly which buttons to press.  
  
His gaze hardens and turns on his heel, quickly pressing her against the wall in retaliation. She looks at him in a daze for a split second before the grin on her face returns, her knowing smile back on her face.  
  
Before she can get a word out he presses himself into her and she gasps as his bulge makes contact with her covered core, head moving backwards until her neck was fully exposed. She sucks in a breath and slowly lets it go, feeding the air between her teeth.  
  
He doesn't think, can't think, before he does anything, brain clouded by her. All he can register is the slow strain on his arms and the feeling of his bulge growing harder and harder, a sensation that's starting to hammer at the edges of his mind. He can only sit back and watch as his head moves closer to hers, claiming her lips.  
  
Mer fingers in his hair tangle more carelessly, hands almost forming claws in the blond mess. He pushes her just a little more firmly into the wall and she gasps as she feels the rough brick graze the back of her suit, exhaling hard as she relishes the feeling. Carefully, he transfers her weight to one of his hands and lets the other glide on the black leather, slowly making its way up to her waist. She groans as his fingers tighten around her, legs uncontrollably lacing tightly together around him.  
  
After a few moments, he shifts the hand on her waist, this time inching it up her neck. He rests his palm square against the side of it, pressing hungrily into her. The exhaustion he felt before is now nowhere to be seen. Instead, he feels alive, like the blood in his veins is the exact shade of his suit, vibrant red and boiling.  
  
Slowly his hand starts to descend towards the one weak spot on her suit, fingertips closing around the bell just before the base of her neck. He pulls away and the blush on her face is decorating her cheeks, lips pink.  
  
"Can I—"  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" she says, cutting him off mid sentence and he would reply if he weren't so proud of how breathless she sounds. She loops her hands tighter around his neck and waits in a silent agony for him to unzip her suit, body fidgety and yearning.  
  
He swallows thickly and begins to tug the zipper downwards, slowly exposing slivers of pale skin. First, he sees the bare plain of her neck, before he moves on to her clavicle and the black bra that lay under the black leather. He pauses for a moment to raise his eyebrow, glancing up to her face to see her blush.  
  
"Shut up," she whispers, face going red as she bristles. There's a glint in his eye and he lets go of the bell for a bit, raising his head to be level with hers again. He locks eyes with her and makes sure that she watches as he dips his head lower, until he could just reach the side of her neck.  
  
He takes his time to mark her, spending a few moments on each spot to make sure that she would remember him based on touch alone. It's entirely lustful and he knows he shouldn't, but it was so hard to stop once he'd started. He catalogues the sounds she makes as he goes along, memorising every gasp and whimper she lets out.  
  
He lets his lips trail down her neck to the vast expanse of her collarbone, which he exposes with one hand. He further peels back her suit to reveal a lacy black bra, and he swears he hears her giggle when he almost drools over her chest alone.  
  
In retaliation he plants his lips on the space above her clavicle, sucking on the skin gently enough to leave a faint mark. She holds her breath but lets it go when he starts to make his way down her sternum, stopping right before the valley of her chest. He starts to kiss along the pale skin of her left breast, and he starts to feel the goosebumps rising on her skin.  
  
Her fingers find his hair again and dig into his scalp, pressing him into her. He lets go of one thigh and her leg slowly meets the floor again, but the other around his waist keeps him close. He maneuvers his free hand up to her chest , gingerly palming at it. He rolls the flesh between his fingers and listens to her breathe.  
  
She curses and her head hits the brick wall again, her mental capacity lost to his everything. With lithe fingers he starts to gently tug at her breasts, slowly pulling them out of her already low bra. She blushes at the sudden exposure to air and she can feel his teeth pressed against her skin, only for him to move his head.  
  
He moves back and looks at her properly, now ogling her in every sense of the word. She can't do anything but wordlessly wait for him to say something, heaving and almost trembling. He licks his lips again and leans into her, dragging his lips over the path of her throat. With her teeth on her lower lip, she watches as he moves down her body, dragging out the seconds before he gets to the skin that he's just uncovered.  
  
He traces cautiously over her breast and she exhales loudly, all too eager to have him to herself.  
  
_BEEP! BEEP!_  
  
Oh, _fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> what a cock block


End file.
